Season 4, Episode 5
The fifth episode of the fourth season of MasterChef aired on June 5, 2013. This is the first Team Challenge and first Pressure Test of the series. Summary Team Challenge In the first team challenge, the contestants go to Emperor Elementary School. Jessie and Jordan, who had the best two dishes in the previous challenge, are made the team captains. Jessie picks Lynn, Bethy, Beth, Bime, Natasha, Bri, Luca, and Malcolm for her team. Jordan picks Savannah, James, Eddie, Jonny, Krissi, Adriana, Howard, and Kathy for his team. They are assigned to make a healthy, nutritious school lunch for over 300 elementary school students that includes one entrée and a dessert for each team. Jessie and the Red Team decide on chicken teriyaki with rice, corn, and a strawberry crumble, while Jordan on the Blue Team decide pasta with marinara sauce, turkey meatballs, green beans, and an apple crisp. While the judges like the Blue Team's concept better, there is the issue that there will need to be 600 meatballs in order for there to be enough. The Red Team has some problems at first, such as issues cooking the chicken and a too-salty teriyaki sauce. The Blue Team eventually switches to a turkey meat sauce in order to finish on time. James is unable to cook the green beans in time. As the long line of kids come, the Blue Team has a slow start, but eventually serves the food at an efficient pace. The Red Team has the opposite problem, missing several plates after a steady start. After tallying up the votes, Gordon anounces that the Red Team has won with 58% of the votes. The contestants on the Blue Team now have to face the Pressure Test, where at least one of them will be sent home. Pressure Test The judges tell Jordan that of the nine members of the Blue Team, only 6 will compete. His job is to decide which 3 cooks will be saved from elimination. His first choice is to save Howard, who helped a lot in the challenge, and is also something that could be taken out later. The second choice is James, whom he doesn't want to face in a Pressure Test. He finally chooses to save himself, which Krissi calls a "bitch move". The dish that will determine the six home cooks' future in MasterChef is a cheesecake. They are given equal supplies on their station to construct their cheesecake, as well as a limited pantry to construct a topping. With 90 minutes to cook a dish that will keep them in the competition, the contestants go off. Krissi is the first to present her cheesecake, which is topped with a raspberry compote and raspberry "bombs". Although her cheesecake fell a bit, every other aspect of the dish is perfect. Kathy is up next, with a plain cheesecake topped with a blueberry and blackberry compote. Like Krissi, her cheesecake is a hit. Jonny prepares a pineapple foster cheesecake with toasted coconut and a raspberry-blood orange whipped cream. Jonny isn't as successful as Krissi and Kathy with his dish. While the actual cheesecake part of his dish is delicious, the crust was too thick. On top of that, the very fibrous texture of pineapple makes it a bad choice to serve on his cheesecake. Eddie serves a vanilla bean cheesecake with a mixed berry compote. He didn't strain his compote, and as a result the juices seeped down and changed the color of the cheesecake. Other than that, his cheesecake is perfect. Despite Savannah's baking experience, her salted caramel cheesecake with almond hazelnut brittle and honey whipped cream is a disappointment. She admits that the cheesecake is too sweet, and the crust is too thick. Finally, Adriana has a mango guava cheesecake with coconut. The judges admire that she took a creative move, but they have a problem with her usage of canned guava paste. Gordon points out an odd flavor and Graham doesn't taste what Adriana wanted the cheesecake to turn out like. Krissi, Kathy, and Eddie are praised for making delicious cheesecakes, and are declared safe from elimination. While Jonny's topping was nowhere near MasterChef standards, he nailed the filling and his cheesecake is deemed the best of the worst. Ultimately, the judges decide that Adriana's time in the MasterChef kitchen is done, and she is the next to go. Gallery Team Challenge Graham Bus Driver.png|Graham drives the home cooks to school All 18 Contestants.png|The top 18 home cooks ready for their first team challenge Team Captains 4x05.png|Jessie and Jordan are the two team captains First Teams.png|The teams assembled Blue Team 4x05.png|The Blue Team's Lunch Blue Team Dessert 4x05.png|The Blue Team's Dessert Red Team 4x05.png|The Red Team's Lunch Red Team Dessert 4x05.png|The Red Team's Dessert Sea of Kids 4x05.png|300 kids coming for lunch Red Team Wins.png|The Red Team Wins Pressure Test Blue Team Defeated.png|The blue team have lost, and must face the Pressure Test Red Team Watching.png|The Red Team watches the contestants Howard is Saved 4x05.png|Howard is the first chef Jordan chooses to save James is Saved 4x05.png|James is saved from the Pressure Test Jordan Saves Himself.png|Jordan takes the last immunity for himself in what Krissi calls a "bitch move" Cheesecake Challenge S4.png|Joe presents the Pressure Test challenge: Cheesecake Krissi S4 Cheesecake.png|Krissi's Cheesecake Kathy S4 Cheesecake.png|Kathy's Cheesecake Jonny S4 Cheesecake.png|Jonny's Cheesecake Eddie S4 Cheesecake.png|Eddie's Cheesecake Savannah S4 Cheesecake.png|Savannah's Cheesecake Adriana S4 Cheesecake.png|Adriana's Cheesecake S4 Top Three Cheesecakes.png|Eddie, Krissi, and Kathy make the best three cheesecakes of the night Bottom 2 Cheesecakes S4.png|Savannah and Adriana in the Bottom Two Adriana is Eliminated.png|Adriana's Choice to use Guava Paste proves her undoing Adriana Top 18.png|Adriana leaves the MasterChef kitchen Notes * Category:Episodes Category:Season 4